You Know Nothing About Me
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Hinata is bound to live with loneliness due to her eyes, and her family's past. Her friends convince her to go to a club one night and their she meets a man with ocean blue eyes. Meeting him sets her in a trance, makes her feel ways she has never felt before. But they only meet once, its not like they will meet again. Right?


**Hey lovelies, I had put a story on earlier today, but my Naruhina feels are pretty extreme right now. I hope you enjoy this! It will be longer, I just hope I don't odee and make it longer then it should be lol, Love you guys and enjoy my new story! **

**Chapter 1- Mysterious Blue Eyes**

Its Saturday night, some like to party, as others like to sit at home, in their room, enjoying the peace of their home. Girls like Hinata would rather stay home and enjoy their peace. She laid on her bed, Wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a purple tank top. Her long Blue hair fell around her. It was 8 p.m on this Saturday night and she didn't have much to do. To be honest, she was very content. She liked laying down, listening to music and reading. Sadly, her girlfriends weren't going to let her slide, not this week. She had her music blasting as she read one of her favorite books. She was so oblivious to the world, that she wouldn't even know if the world was ending in front of her face. Little did she realize, her peace was soon going to be interrupted.

"She is coming out with us and that's that! She has bailed the last few weekends!" Yelled a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked up the stairs in her black heels. This young girls name was Ino Yamanaka. She was one of Hinata's friend, she was boy crazy, a gossip girl, a fashonista, but over all a great friend.

"Maybe she isn't interested. She could be tired you know" Said one of Hinata's closest friends, Tenten . She was a brunette who was very spunky and had no problem beating the shit out of anyone. She walked up the stairs behind Ino, trying to reason with her. Tenten didn't mind going to the clubs, it was just, she didn't care for the attire, and its not like she needed to find a guy.

"Its Saturday! She is off on Saturdays and she needs to get out of that room" Said a young girl with pink hair. Her name is Sakura Haruno, she had emerald green eyes and was one the most prettiest girls in the group. She was petite but guys went crazy when they saw her. She was smart, beautiful, and a fighter. Most girls could never compete with her, well maybe Ino but they never fought over guys before.

As they made their way to the front of Hinata's apartment, a loud burp was heard from behind them.

"Nice of you to join us Temari." Ino said as she fanned the smell away.

"Yea what ever, why are we bothering this poor girl again?" Temari remarked. She was one year older that Sakura and Ino. She had dirty blonde hair , and a very curvy body. She would sometimes have a snaky attitude but over all she was a sweet heart.

"We need to have her come out!" Ino yelled as she began to bang on the door. "Hinata!" She yelled. "Hinata I know your in there! I hear your music!" Ino exclaimed as she banged on the door, the little Hyuga was peacefully listening to her music. The girls outside her door were becoming frustrated.

"Tenten!" Ino yelled.

"Yes?" Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

"Text her right now!"

Tenten sighed in defeat and began to text Hinata. Hinata was put our of her trance as she felt her phone vibrate next to her. She looked down at it and saw a message from Tenten. She tilted her head and read it.

'_Hey Hinata, Um we are outside your door and Ino is trying to take you to the club, she is not taking no for an answer..'_

Hinata sighed and took off her headphones. She heard her door being banged on. She got up quickly and went to her door. She turned the knob and watched two of the girls hit the floor.

"You do know the door was unlocked right?" Hinata remarked as she watched the girls get up from the floor.

"Well then…" Ino said as she brushed her self off. She pointed her finger at Hinata. "You are coming with us to the club and no if what's or buts about it!"

"B-But I can afford to-"

"Yes you can, Saturday night is free night for girls, free drinks and admission!" Sakura said as she pointed to a flyer. Hinata sighed in defeat, maybe one night wont kill her. Hinata cringed before she spoke.

"F-Fine Ill go…" She said.

"Yes! Alright girls lets get her dressed.

"D-Dressed, do we have to go through his every-"

"YES!" They yelled. They dragged Hinata to her room. Tenten followed behind as she shook her head. Temari made her way to Hinata's kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. She made her way to the couch and began to guzzle it down.

"I'll just sit here and wait then" She said as let her head hit the back of the couch.

The girls were in the room, stripping Hinata down.

"W-Wait a minute G-Guys I can dress my self" She said in protest. The girls ignored her plea and start teasing and messing with her hair. Hinata felt violated and well annoyed. Ino went into Hinata's closet and took out a Purple short dress. Hinata looked at the outfit and stuck her tongue out. Ino went through the closet once more and took out a purple long sleeve V neck top and a pair of black shorts with her black heels. Hinata complied and nodded. Sakura continued to curl Hinata's hair. After that Ino put some makeup on her face and after 30 minutes, Hinata was ready to go. She sighed as she looked in the mirror.

"Must I always look this fake…" Hinata said as she scrunched her face together.

"Yes, besides we need you to get a gu-" Before Ino could finish her sentence, Sakura elbowed her in the gut.

"W-What?"

"N-Nothing nothing, you ready?" Sakura said as she smiled. Ino on the other hand was holding her stomach while glaring at her best friend.

The girls walked out the room to see Temari drinking yet another beer on the couch and Tenten was standing outside the door waiting.

"Are you finally done?" she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes lets start heading out" Ino said happily. Temari got off the couch and began to walk with the girls outside Hinata's apartment.

"By the way Hina, your out of beer." Hinata couldn't help but laugh slightly to her friends information.

"No Problem, I usually get it for when you come over anyway" She said with a smile. The girls made their way downstairs.

"Okay so we taking a cab or what?"

"Yea, I plan on drinking tonight and I rather not die in a car crash you know?" Temari remarked. The girls looked at her funny.

"Okay…" Sakura remarked. Ino put her finger out and hailed a van cab for her and the girls. They went into the cab and made their way to the club. Hinata sighed as she looked at all the people.

"I wished I could of stayed home.." She said to her self. As the girls entered the club, all that was heard was loud music, laughter, yelling, and many other things she couldn't makeout. Hinata turned back to talk to the girls but they had all seemed to scatter. She looked at one side and saw Sakura talking to some guy she had never seen before. He seemed dark, the kind of guys She usually goes for. She looked to the other side and saw Ino dancing with a guy who seemed very pale and well out of place. To be honest, she was kind of happy to be out the house. She liked to see people having a good time, and the music wasn't bad. But one thing she didn't like was-

"Hey there cutie" Said a older looking man. Was that…

"Um H-Hello…" Hinata said as she looked down at the cup in her hands.

"Why not let me buy you a drink cutie?"

"N-No I'm alright, I have one.." She said while still looking down.

"Come on beautiful, look at me" He said as he tried getting closer to her.

"Leave me alone Please.." She said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Once she did that, he saw enough. He got up from his seat.

"So your one of them.." He said that and walked away. She sighed as she took another sip of her drink. Now she remembered why she didn't like going to the clubs, when people realized who she was, it usually lead to problems. But people never understood, she was nothing like her family. But then again why did it matter if those people knew? The night continued and the same thing just kept happening. She enjoyed the music and kept drinking, light drinks nothing crazy. It was almost 1 in the morning and she felt like it was time to go home. She got up from the bar.

"Thank you for the drinks" She said with a smile. The bar tender nodded.

(I listened to the remix of Youth by Foxes while writing this part)

She got up and began to make her through the crowd. It was at that moment, a pair of blue eyes caught her attention. She never liked to make eye contact with people, but for some reason, his sky blue eyes, caught her attention. Without hesitation she started making her way to him. As did he, they met at the middle of the dance floor. She looked up at him and looked for something. She didn't know what it was, but their was something he had, and she wanted it. He looked down at her pale eyes and smiled softly. She squinted as she realized what she was doing. She shook her head and began to walk away, but this gentleman was not letting that happen. He grabbed her by the wrist and made her back go against his body.

"Dance with me" He whispered softly into her ear. He grabbed her by the waist and she started moving her body with his. Hinata was not one to dance, but something inside her, made her do this. As they began to dance in sync, she found her hands moving upward to his neck. She wrapped one hand around his neck, forcing him to look down at her. He smirked at her and wrapped one hand around her stomach, causing her to get closer.

She felt a warmth from him, something she has never felt. As the music got louder, she found her self becoming more memorized in his eyes. Their bodies moved as one, their lips got closer. She was able to feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't find any sense, she wanted him. As their lips got centimeters closer, she felt a hand grab at her arm.

"Come on! Ino is wasted. " Tenten said as she pulled Hinata away from this mysterious man. She looked at Tenten and then looked back. She was shocked to see he was gone, it was as if he disappeared. She made her way outside and saw Ino throwing up on the curve. Hinata couldn't stop picturing his blue eyes.

"Ino are you okay?" Sakura said as she rubbed Ino's back. Temari grabbed Ino.

"Tenten get Sakura," Tenten nodded and grabbed Sakura who was just as drunk as Ino.

"Hinata what's wrong? Can you get us a cab please? Hinata was snapped out of her trance.

"H-huh yea " Hinata put her hand out and hailed a cab for her and her friends. The cab took them to the apartment and the girls made their way upstairs.

"O-Oh no…" Ino said as she ran to the bathroom. Tenten followed behind her making sure she didn't puke on her hair. Sakura made her way to the couch and fell on it. Temari looked at the girls and sighed.

"Gosh cant they hold their liquor…" Temari said as she made her way to Hinata's kitchen.

"Heh yea I guess.." Hinata said as she got blankets from her room and laid them across the floor.

"Who was that boy?" Temari asked as she poured her self a cup of vodka.

"W-What boy?" Hinata asked as a blush started to appear on her face.

"You know who, you were dancing with him before we left." Before Hinata could answer, Tenten came out the bathroom.

"Yea, what was that about?'

"I-it was nothing, I mean I don't even know his name, or have his number.."

"I see, well He seemed really into you" Hinata smiled softly and laughed.

"No one can be into me…Besides where is Ino?"

"She is washing her face right no-" Tenten was cut off as Sakura hit the ground hard. Temari busted out laughing, as Sakura did not seemed phased by the fall.

"Sakura! Where are you!" Yelled a drunk Ino. She walked out the bathroom with her hair over her face and her clothes hanging off her body.

"I-I'm here!" Sakura said as she raised her hand. Ino smiled and plopped right next to her. The two girls got close to each other and fell asleep. Tenten, Hinata and Temari sighed.

"Hinata you have to give your self credit" Tenten said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You know more than anyone else, with these eyes, I don't have a future with anyone. These eyes hold me back from ever finding a lover. I swear Neji is lucky to have you, you understood better than anyone. We are different from our family."

Tenten smiled softly and hugged Hinata. "there is someone for you, you'll find him. Hopefully you can meet that guy again"

"Please, he knows nothing about me.. Well goodnight girls" Hinata said as she made her way her room.

"See you" Temari said as she drank another shot of vodka.

"Night" Tenten said as she opened the sofa bed.

Hinata closed the door behind her and put her back against the door. Every time Hinata closed her eyes, she saw his eyes, every time she touched a part of her body, she felt his hands. She placed her hands on her lips. No one, has ever done that to her. Their was something about him, but why did it matter. They were never going to see each other again and besides, he knew nothing about her, once he found out he would just run away, like everyone else. Hinata removed her clothes and laid on her bed. She put her arm over her eyes and began to drift into a slumber. All she kept seeing was his eyes, remember how they danced. Her dreams were filled with a mysterious man, who she only meet once.

**Hey you guys, I had this story on my old laptop, but then it broke. So I rewrote it! I hope you like it, and you guys will be hearing from me more! Give me reviews and I will try to update soon! See you guys!**

_**Fefe D. **_


End file.
